


Feeling the Darjeeling

by EmeraldsAndAmethyst



Series: Sex Pollen and Other Contrivances [3]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Multi, Rimming, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi, brief vegan striptease, but not actually a song fic, challenge fic / prompt fill, drunk vegan rimming, manly vegan threesome, not really dubcon but could be read that way, there is some singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldsAndAmethyst/pseuds/EmeraldsAndAmethyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ava just knows. She can smell it. She sighs, The boys are up to no good. Again.</p><p>Or...</p><p>The one where Spider-Man, to no one’s surprise, exhibits questionable decision making skills, and this time winds up in a threesome without his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling the Darjeeling

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with the lovely Sci, they wrote most of the dialogue and picked out the songs Danny sings. This isn’t really a song fic though, I don’t think.  
> The songs are are:  
> Don’t Leave Me This Way by The Communards  
> and  
> Gold by Spandau Ballet
> 
> Tagged dubcon because of the tea, so it could be read that way. It isn’t my intention and the tea is fictional Kun L’un tea that doesn’t remove a person’s ability to give consent, but, still. Don’t drug people to have sex with them, that’s wrong. 
> 
> So I found this AO3 tag generator and Sci and a friend and I all got tags with ‘vegan’ in them, I think USM Danny is actually vegetarian, but eh, close enough. The prompted tags were:  
> #manly vegan threesome  
> #brief vegan striptease  
> #drunk vegan rimming
> 
> This fic is pretty much PWP (Plot? What Plot?) and starts in media res. 
> 
> Translations of the Spanish and Mandarin are at the end, and credit to the poem Danny recites, also at the end. The haiku is all Sciderman tho. If I got the foreign languages wrong and you don’t mind telling me how to fix it, I’d appreciate it, thanks!
> 
> All the porn is on me, I wrote those bits.
> 
> Yeah, this ain’t safe for work... #NSFW
> 
> (crossposted to my tumblr)

“Danny, man, you are high,” Luke said. Then noticing Danny’s current state added, ”Sweet Christmas you need to calm down.”

 

“I am not high I am awakened,” Danny said from his half sprawl on his meditation rug, not even attempting to hide his erection, “Join me in awakening your soul.”

 

“I’m already woke, thanks,” Luke replied.

 

“Here take a sip,” Danny stood smoothly to his feet and offered Luke his mug of tea, “Feel at one with the mother Earth. Let her chi flow through your body.”

 

As he spoke the mark of the Iron Fist on his chest began to glow with the golden light of his own chi.

 

“No man, you've had enough, ” Luke sighed, looking up at Danny in exasperation. Danny smiled back beatifically as Luke stood up and took the mug of herbal tea.

 

“I’m cutting you off,” he said once the mug was in his grip. Whining pitifully Danny surrendered the mug and wrapped his arms around Luke.

 

“What, man, Danny, come **on** ,” Luke said, putting the mug down awkwardly as Danny clung stubbornly to him, his glowing chi dragon tingling against Luke’s skin through the fabric of his shirt as Danny cuddled closer.

 

“ _Don’t leave me this way_ ,” Danny sang sweetly as Luke tried to gently break Danny’s grip.

 

“Man, that stupid tea makes you so **clingy** ,” Luke complained as Danny wrapped his legs around his waist. His erection rubbing against Luke’s shirt and leaving wet spots of precum behind as he squirmed around from Luke’s chest to his back, avoiding Luke’s reaching hands.  

 

“ _I can’t survive, I can’t stay alive_ ,” Danny continued to sing while he wiggled about.

 

“Danny, man, come on,” Luke pled, then finally grabbing onto one of Danny’s arms, “Gotcha!”

 

Danny, confident in his inability to actually injure Luke, shifted his legs into a grapple hold using his full strength. Incidentally pressing his hard, hot cock into the small of Luke’s back. Luke growled and tugged. Luke’s shirt ripped as Danny remained holding onto it, relaxing his torso with the motion of Luke’s tug. Danny crooned, “ _Without your love, no baby_.”

 

“Sweet Christmas Danny, take a—”

 

The door slid open with a whoosh that sounded like a sigh.

 

Luke froze.

 

“D _on’t leave me this way, I can’t exist_ ,” Danny sang on, completely unperturbed by Peter walking in, on the ceiling, wearing star pyjamas and an actual bucket somehow on his head, into their shared dorm room. The door slid closed behind him with another gentle humming whoosh, “ _I will surely miss your tender kiss_.”

 

“Hey guys, check out my god tier cosplay. Amazing, right?” Peter said, before giving a tiny shriek and dropping the bucket on the ground.

 

“So don’t leave me this way,” Danny threw out his hand towards Peter, “Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you.”

 

“Wow, sorry fellas. The door wasn’t locked, I just—” Peter began as he held up his hands in the classic ‘woah’ gesture.

 

“ _So come on down and do what you’ve got to do_ ,” Danny sang as he gestured for Peter to join them on the ground.

 

“Wooooowwww, okay, hoo, I’m really, um, sorry. Yeah, I’m gonna. Go,” Peter said, Luke glaring daggers at him while Danny continued singing.

 

“I swear Webs if you—”

 

“ _You started this fire down in my soul_ ,” Danny arched his chest, golden dragon glowing brightly with his chi.

 

“Danny, your singing is beautiful. Keep at, whatever,” Peter talked over them both, backing up, “It is you’re doing, I—”

 

“ _Now can’t you see it’s burning out of control_ ,” Danny flared his chi into his hands briefly.

 

“Yeah, that's great,  I’m gonna—” Peter began as he twisted around to reach for the door’s ground level access panel.

 

“ _So come on down and satisfy the need in me_ ,” Danny writhed suggestively against Luke, rubbing his erection against his back.

 

“Pete if you leave me alone with this idiot, I will slam your spider head into the toilet,” Luke said through clenched teeth.

 

“Ooookaayyy,” Peter said, dropping (raising?) his hand and laughing nervously from his spot on the ceiling.

 

“Ah, yes, gather round my friends,” Danny said, flopping over Luke’s head and shoulders. Smiling up at Peter, golden chi from the dragon on his naked chest tingling pleasantly against Luke’s skin, “It is as my master, the Thunderer, always said.”

 

“Your master had a saying for **this** ,” Peter said, frowning down at him. Luke sighed, partially from frustration, but mostly from the pleasant, dragon shaped thrum of chi against his skin.

 

“Sharing is caring,” Danny said, smiling.

 

Peter was less than impressed.

 

“Man, don’t ask him about his stupid sayings, Webs,” Luke groaned.

 

“We must count nothing as our own to live a pure, unselfish life,” Danny replied.

 

“Heh, whoops,” Peter said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

Danny attempted to flip gracefully over to Peter, but tangled himself up somehow and landed in a pile of pants and limbs at Luke’s feet.

 

“Dammit Danny,” Luke said, putting his head in his hands, “You’re like, a legit **ninja**.”

 

Peter started giggling.

 

“Ninja are Japanese, Luke, I am a kung fu master,” Danny corrected as he untangled himself from Luke’s pants. Peter pointed at Luke, unable to get a word out between giggles. Luke, clad only in gold briefs, glared back.

 

“Ugh, really?” Luke groaned as Danny got distracted from standing up by Luke’s gold briefs.

 

“Truly a statue carved for the gods would not be as glorious,” Danny sighed as he nuzzled against Luke’s butt.

 

Peter leaned against the wall, still snickering.

 

“Even the greatest warriors of legend would never have looked as fantastic,” Danny ran his hands up Luke’s legs, “in these golden briefs,” Danny rested his hands over Luke’s gold clad cheeks, gazing reverently at him, “hot damn.”

 

“I am seriously going to dump all of that stupid tea in the toilet,” Luke promised. Danny slapped his ass cheek.

 

“Too fine golden time,” Danny recited, “To smack that ass with some class, ride ‘till the morning.”

 

“Danny…” Luke said, voice strained, “Not again, man, not like this.”

 

“Again?” Pete said, gigglefit forgotten in favor of gossip, “You mean you guys already…” Peter trailed off and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Luke gave Peter a look, Danny began humming.

 

“Haha, wow, so Ava was right,” Peter said, grinning. Luke rolled his eyes.

 

“ _Thank you for coming home_ ,” Danny started singing, nuzzling into the small of Luke’s back and rubbing his ass.

 

“Danny,” Luke said with all the grace of the long suffering, “Shut. **Up**.”

 

“ _I’m sorry that the chairs are all worn, I left them here I could have sworn_ ,” Danny sang on, Luke sighing deeply as Danny continued, “ _These are my salad days, slowly being eaten away_.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re complaining, his voice is great,” Peter said, Danny smiled widely in response.

 

“Man, don’t encourage him,” Luke said, much aggrieved. Peter smirked.

 

“ _Just another play for today_ ,” he sang along with Danny, in harmony.

 

“No,” Luke said in horror.

 

“ _Oh but I’m proud of you, but I’m proud of you_ ,” they crooned together, Peter moving closer.

 

“Stop,” Luke added.

 

“ _Nothing left to make me feel small_ ,” Danny cupped Luke’s slowly hardening cock through his briefs.

 

“ _Luck has left me standing so tall_ ,” Peter held out his hand as he stepped forward and sang in harmony.

 

“No more singing,” Luke begged.

 

“ _Gold_ ,” Peter and Danny harmonized together, with enthusiasm.

 

“Sweet Christmas.”

 

Peter clasped his hands to his chest dramatically.

 

“ _Always believe in your soul_ ,” Danny focused his chi into his hand, Luke slumped back against him.

 

“Please...”

 

“ _You’ve got the power to know_ ,” Peter put a hand to Luke’s cheek.

 

“Stop **singing** ,” Luke ground out, glaring at Peter as Danny stroked him through his briefs.

 

“ _You’re indestructible_ ,” Peter sang through his smirking grin.

 

“OK, **fine** , whatever,” Luke groaned.

 

“ _Always believe in, because you are_ ,” sensing Luke’s surrender, Danny dismissed his chi and pushed Luke down onto his stomach.

 

“ _Gold_ ,” Peter and Danny finished singing, Danny pulling Luke’s briefs off and flinging them away.

 

“Haha, ok, wow, my work here is done,” Peter said, laughing awkwardly and backing away.

 

Danny spread Luke’s cheeks and licked his tongue from his sack to his ass, swirling his tongue against Luke’s tight pucker.

 

“You two lovebirds let me know if you need anything, tea, snacks, condoms…” Peter said, blushing.

 

“Oh, we have tea,” Danny said, standing up smoothly, grabbing the cooled mug from where it had been placed earlier, and offering it to Peter. Luke growled in frustration.

 

Peter dropped to the ground, landing lightly on his feet and taking the proffered mug. Ingrained politeness preventing him from declining. Danny smiled, then reached into the nearby nightstand for a bottle of lube, leaving the drawer open, before returning his attention back to Luke.

 

"So this is the cause of all this trouble," Peter said, making a face as he sniffed suspiciously at the tea.

 

"Do not linger in the past, focus instead on the present," Danny said, kneeling down and dropping the lube within easy reach. He spread Luke’s ass and resumed his interrupted licking.

 

"It smells like... bad decisions," Peter said, "Very suspect," a small sip of the tea, tasting it, "Eugh, definitely bad decisions."

 

Luke rocked back against Danny’s tongue, watching Peter through half lidded eyes.

 

"Wouldn't be the— ahh —the first— mmm —bad decision you've made, Webs," Luke said between moans, grinning in challenge, "I guarantee you— this'll be one of your— rrrah —better ones."

 

"Gee, you're so persuasive, **Powsy** ," Peter said dryly, rolling his eyes. Though his gaze immediately returned his naked teammates laying before him.

 

"Well excuse me— hnnn —for being distracted," Luke responded sarcastically, or as sarcastically as he could with Danny's tongue and lips teasing at his entrance, "and don't... don’t call me **Powsy** , that's dumb."

 

"You should know well what can hold you back and what can free you, " Danny said, Luke grunting in annoyance at the interruption.

 

Peter contemplated the bitter tea for a few, concerningly quiet, moments. Danny reached for the lube and coated his fingers liberally.

 

"Bottoms up!" Peter said, tossing back the tea with a grimace. Luke dropped his face into his palms, Danny sighed in exasperation at the terrible joke. Pleased as punch at his pun, and doubly so at actually getting a reaction from Danny, Peter set the empty mug down on the nearby dresser.

 

Danny slid his well lubed first two fingers into Luke’s tight entrance, curving them down, seeking out Luke’s prostate.

 

"Webs..." Luke groaned, partially from Danny's fingers curling against that oh so sweet spot and partially from the pain that was speaking with one Peter Parker.

 

Peter stumbled and, much to his surprise, found himself lying face up on the ground next to Luke as his body relaxed from the effects of the tea.

 

"Woah, dude," Peter said as his blue irises shrunk into thin rings around his rapidly dilating pupils. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, "Yeah, wow, I get what you mean, Danny.

 

"I do feel at peace... at one with the **universe** ," Peter sighed, smiling softly.

 

"Yeah, just wait," Luke snorted, then moaned as Danny summoned his chi to his fingers and spread them, stretching Luke gently open.

 

"Sweet Christmas."

 

Peter failed to tease Luke at his moaned catchphrase.

 

"I can feel the... energy… the... chi?" Peter asked, turning glazed eyes towards Danny, "It feels like... threads... being woven… right now… into a web..." Peter trailed off, gazing into the distance.

 

"We each are connected to the universe in our own, unique, way," Danny responded.

 

“Yeah, I guess…” Peter trailed off as he reflected on these new sensations. His silence punctuated by Luke’s moans and the wet noises of Danny’s fingers working at Luke’s entrance.

 

“...Did you just roofie me? ‘Cause all of a sudden I am feelin’ the darjeeling,” Peter asked lazily as his pyjamas tented with his sudden erection.

 

“There is no coercion, only freedom from artificial restraints,” Danny said calmly, adding a generous squirt of lube as he alternated between stroking Luke’s prostate and stretching his tight opening wider. Luke groaned and rocked his hips back against Danny’s hand.

 

“You’re free to go back— ah —to your cold, lonely— hn —room, Webs,” Luke added between gasps, “But if you tell anyone about this, I'll shove your head so far up your own ass...”

 

“Hoo! Is that my spider-sense tingling or…” Peter said nervously as he adjusted his aching cock.

 

“We should channel that anger in more productive ways,” Danny said in reproach. Luke growled in response. Peter played with the hem of his star patterned pyjama top.

 

"So you guys have done this kinda thing before?" Peter asked, eyes growing more focused.

 

"Again. Before. Who can say how long our souls have turned on the great wheel of life," Danny said philosophically.

 

"Um, when did wheels get involved, exactly?" Peter asked, blinking in confusion.

 

"Webs, you idiot, it's a metaphor for reincarnation," Luke snapped, then gasped and arched back into Danny's nimble fingers.

 

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," Peter attempted to bluff. Luke was too distracted to call him on it.

 

Coming to a decision, Peter flipped over the other two teens and landed, crouching, on the night stand. The still open drawer contained, among other things, a mix of flavored and lubricated condoms. Peter pulled off his shirt and tossed it away carelessly.

 

"So, seriously, is this like, a regular thing, or what?" Peter tried again to get an intelligible answer.

 

“A monk is not valued by the number of pilgrimages to the mountain peak, but by the endurance he shows during his travels,” Danny responded. Peter pulled off his pyjama bottoms and dropped them carelessly to the floor. The musky scent of his naked arousal filling the air.

 

"What does that even mean?" Peter said, grabbing a condom packet and hopping down next to them. He tore open the foil packet and dropped onto his knees from his crouch.

 

“It means ‘Shut your traps before I smack a fool’,” Luke said through gritted teeth as Danny easily pushed a third finger inside his lube-slick entrance. Peter pulled the pre-lubricated condom free and rolled it on, flicking the foil packet in the general direction of the the trash. It bounced off the wall and landed in the basket.

 

Danny coaxed Luke onto his hands and knees, locking eyes with Peter and tilting his head towards Luke. Peter grinned. Danny surrendered his position behind Luke to Peter.

 

"So, how indestructible are you, exactly?" Peter asked, gripping Luke's hips as he took Danny's former place behind Luke. Danny spread Luke's cheeks for Peter as he pressed the slick head of his wrapped cock against Luke's entrance.

 

"You're not gonna break **me** , Webs," Luke said with confidence. Peter strengthened his grip on Luke's hips.

 

"Go hard or go home," Danny said sagely.

 

“Well, don’t mind if I do,” Peter smirked before thrusting forward, hard and fast. Luke growled and pushed back against him. Danny moved his hands, stroking Luke’s cock and leaning over to bite and nip his way up Luke’s muscled back.

 

“Is that all you’ve got, Pete,” Luke taunted through his grunts.

 

“ **Hard** ly”, Peter grinned, the slap of skin against skin punctuating their ‘conversation’ as Peter thrust into Luke using his full strength.

 

“Ah, damnit— hnnn —Webs, do you— unf —ever shut—  aah —up? ” Luke gasped out as he pushed back into Peter’s thrusts.

 

“Mmmm, nope!” Peter said cheerfully, settling into hard and fast rhythm.

 

“Ugh, man, how the— hell does— Sam put up with you?” Luke asked, panting. Danny licking and biting Luke’s neck as he stroked Luke’s thick cock. Luke leaned into Danny’s attentions. Danny’s fingers were still slick with lube as they stroked his hard cock, the golden chi focused in Danny’s hand sending pleasant thrills straight to that need coiling deep inside of Luke.  

 

“Haha, oh man, you think I talk a lot doing the do,” Peter laughed as he slammed into Luke’s ass with abandon, “Sam is like, at least **twice** as chatty as me.”

 

“Of fucking— course he is,” Luke ground out, his voice rough as Danny teased his foreskin over the head of cock.

 

“It’s all ‘dámelo ahora’ and ‘has lo que quieras’,” Peter said, teasing the absent Sam by raising one of his arms to his forehead in a mock swoon.

 

“At least— that’s **sexy** ,” Luke protested, clearly trying to get the spider powered superhero to focus.

 

“Yeah, it **is** pretty hot,” Peter agreed easily, dropping his hand down with a ‘smack’ as he slapped Luke’s ass, “Though sometimes I think he’s saying stuff in whatever space language.”

 

“Xandarian,” Danny interjected, pausing in his love bites to give Peter an annoyed, well not a glare, exactly, but definitely conveying his lowered chill.

 

“Yeah, Xandarian! Thanks, Danny,” Peter said, still thrusting into Luke with an easy, fast rhythm, “Still hot, but no idea what he’s saying,”

 

“Probably telling you to shut up,” Luke gasped out past the pleasure tightening within.

 

“Oh no! I know what that sounds like!” Peter said, practically preening with pride.

 

“Spider…” Danny groaned, annoyed enough that his focused chi in his hand flared and faded out. Luke cried out and jerked his hips into Danny’s hand at the wash of sensation. Then growled in frustration at the lack.

 

“Does it sound anything like ‘Shut up, Webhead before I throw your chatty ass through the door’?” Luke snapped. Danny made a quiet noise of protest at the threat.

 

“Fine, fine, fine, I can take a hint,” Peter grumbled, then shifted his angle, Luke’s breath hitching as Peter’s cock found his prostate. Danny reached for the lube and began prepping his own entrance.

 

Luke reached out to Danny and tugged him down. Danny rolled underneath him, onto his back. Luke pulled one of his legs up between them while Danny wrapped his other leg around Luke’s waist, Peter moving his hand to grip Luke’s shoulder instead.

 

“Ya know, for just a human, you’re pretty flexible Danny,” Peter commented, adding a smooth roll his hips to his thrusting. Luke groaned, his hard cock oozing precum at each thrust hit home.

 

Danny smiled sweetly up at Luke, pressing his knee against the side of his face and Luke turned to kiss his leg. Danny whined softly, “Gàn.”

 

Luke grinned, and for a moment held himself up under Peter with only his knees, as he grabbed Danny’s hips and thrust. The naked head of his aching cock pushing easily into Danny’s lube slicked ass.

 

Dropping down to his elbows and keeping Danny’s leg stretched between them, Luke began thrusting in time with Peter, “Ah, fuck, Danny.”

 

Danny moaned breathily, his hard cock trapped between them.

 

“You’re so fuckin’ tight,”  Luke groaned, leaning down and nuzzling into Danny’s hair.

 

"When you-- oooh —ride the dragon," Danny gasped, "don't stop."

 

"Does he…. ever say... what he means?” Peter panted, slowing his thrusts and letting Luke set the rhythm between them. Danny arched into Luke’s cock as best he could with one leg over Luke’s shoulder.

 

“Wǒ rù,” Danny moaned as Luke slowed his pace, pulling nearly out. Pressing soft kisses against Danny’s temple as he slowly thrust back in, his cock brushing against Danny’s prostate as he slid deeper.  

 

“Kài, Luke,” Danny begged, unable to get enough leverage to push back and succeeding only in writhing as Luke slowly fucked him. Peter leaned down, half sprawling over Luke’s back, rocking his hips in short shallow thrusts and nipping, hard, at the back of Luke’s neck. Luke groaned, burying his cock fully into Danny’s warm, tight ass.

 

As Luke pushed into Danny as deeply as he could reach, Peter thrust hard and deep into Luke, rocking Luke’s cock inside of Danny with each hard smack of skin against skin.

 

“Nàme!” Danny cried out.

 

“God dammit, Danny,” Luke cursed as he strained to hold his orgasm down.

 

“Mmm, Luke, you ridin’ Danny bareback?” Peter said, grinning, “Feels so good, doesn’t it? All hot, and wet—”

 

“Tiánbǔle wǒ, Luke,” Danny pleaded, pressing his chest, with his chi infused dragon brand, skin to skin against Luke. The thrill of that contact was just that little bit too much that pushed Luke over the edge.

 

“—and tight,” Peter finished as Luke came with a strained shout, muffled from where he had buried his face into Danny’s shoulder. Danny pressed gentle kisses to Luke’s scalp, making quiet noises of contentment as Luke filled him up with hot spurts of cum.

 

Closing his eyes, Peter stilled his hips and let Luke’s muscles clench around his cock as Luke came.

 

“The most beautiful tide…” Danny murmured as Luke’s limbs gave out, landing on him chest to chest, “is the sweep of your heart against mine.”

 

“You are so **sappy** ,” Peter groaned, easily holding Luke up by his hips as he went limp. Luke made a weak, annoyed sound at Peter’s teasing, Peter slammed his cock deep into Luke.

 

“Fuck!” Luke cried out as Peter’s thrust drove his now too sensitive cock momentarily deep into Danny. With a twist and a wet, slurping pop he rolled off of Danny, Peter’s wrapped cock bouncing as Luke pulled away.

 

Luke glared up at him as he sprawled against Danny. The sharp scent of semen over powering the musky smell of male arousal as Danny rested his feet on the floor and spread his legs.

 

“Sap feeds the oak as blood fuels the heart, Spider,“ Danny said, eyes sharp. Peter laughed nervously as he slid his hands down Danny’s thighs, towards Danny’s narrow hips.

 

“Yeah, well. It doesn’t make it any less sappy,” Peter said with a genuine smile as he teased Danny’s entrance with the head of his cock, smearing them both with Luke’s leaking cum. Danny arched his back, precum glistening at the head of his straining cock.

 

“Dài wǒ qù,” Danny commanded. Peter quirked his lips up in a teasing smile.

 

“I don’t speak Chinese,” he said with a shrug as he reached down to stroke Danny’s cock, smearing precum across his head and down his shaft. Danny thrust into his warm hand with a whine.

 

“Jiào shòu,” Danny accused. Peter grinned and slid his hand down through Danny’s short, blond hairs to rest his hand on Danny’s balls.

 

“Dunno what you’re calling me, but probably, yeah,” Peter agreed, squeezing gently.

 

Luke pulled Danny into a cuddle, reaching down to tease his cock as Peter cupped his sack.

 

“I said, take me,” Danny said, wrapping his legs around Peter’s waist and arching into Luke’s hand.

 

Peter grabbed Danny’s legs from around his waist and pulled them over his shoulders.

 

“Just how flexible are you,” Peter wondered aloud, meeting Danny’s gaze as he pushed his cock into Danny’s cum filled ass, “Hnnn, you’re so wet,” Peter gasped, lips quirking up in a smile,“So tight…”

 

Danny moaned, green eyes watching Peter as he slowly leaned forward, pushing deeper, stretching Danny’s legs until they were nose to nose. The full length of Peter’s cock filling Danny up. Luke still teased Danny’s straining cock with light caresses.

 

“Flexible enough,” Danny breathed out, gently rubbing his nose against Peter’s. Luke pressed lazy kisses against Danny’s neck.

 

“Hoo, yeah, I’d say so,” Peter grinned, briefly returning Danny’s affectionate nuzzle. Luke moved his hand from Danny’s aching erection to trace nonsense patterns across Danny’s taut abs.

 

Peter pulled slowly back, eyes growing focused as he kept just on this side of his orgasm. Luke followed Danny’s blonde curls lazily upwards, stopping to tickle at his belly button. Peter bit back a moan as Danny shook with laughter.

 

“Lu— Luke!” Danny attempted to chastise through his giggles, slapping ineffectively at Luke’s tickling hand.

 

“Nuh-uh, Danny,” Luke said, smirking, “You wanna show off your endurance, we’re gonna make you work for it.”

 

Using both hands now, Luke ran feather light, tickling touches across Danny’s ribs.

 

Peter thrust roughly back into Danny, breath hitching as Danny’s muscles tightened around his cock in sync with his laughter.

 

“Luke, I hate to, hoo boy, be the bearer of bad news,” Peter gasped out, “But if you don’t stop that right now, I ain’t gonna last much longer.”

 

Luke rested his hands firmly on Danny’s chest, covering most of his glowing dragon brand. Peter started up a firm, slow rhythm, and Danny’s giggle fit subsided into soft, breathy moans.

 

Peter reached down to stroke Danny’s cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Tracing Danny’s dragon brand with his fingers, Luke nuzzled into Danny’s hair, breathing deeply.

 

Peter tilted his head down and placed sloppy, open mouthed kisses along Danny’s chin, pumping Danny while he fucked him. Luke leaned forward and licked and nibbled along Danny’s throat, tracing the glowing, golden dragon with the pads of his fingers. Danny turned his head and nuzzled Luke’s cheek, smiling, Luke paused in his teasing to press their lips together in a tender kiss.

 

Peter took the opportunity to kiss and lick the sensitive skin behind Danny’s ear. With a soft whine against Luke’s mouth and a jerk of his hips, Danny came. Thick, white cum splattering against his chest and coating Peter’s hand.

 

“Ah, there ya go,” Peter sighed, smirking. Then, his eyes lost focus as his smooth rhythm grew stilted, “Unnn, you feel so good, coming for me an’ Luke…” he groaned as Danny’s muscles clenched around him.

 

“Mmmm, Danny’s so fuckin’ tight, ain’t he, Webs?” Luke practically purred, breaking away from Danny’s gentle kiss to give Peter some encouragement.

 

“Fuck,” Peter groaned.

 

“Gěi wǒ dǎpào, Spider,” Danny said softly. His face flushed and eyes glazed from post orgasmic bliss.

 

“I’m—” Peter gasped. Then, dropping his hands off of Danny, his hips jerking, “ —coming!” He clenched his fists as he came. Danny slid his legs from between them and wrapped them around Peter’s waist. Luke reached up to hold onto Peter’s hands.

 

“Hang on to me, Webs, grab me as hard as you need, man,” Luke said as Peter unclenched his fists to grab onto Luke, his cock pulsing inside Danny.

 

“Danny…” Peter groaned, then slumped forward bracing against Luke, chest heaving. Danny relaxed his legs around Peter’s hips and Peter slid out with a wet pop. Reaching down, Peter pulled off the full condom and tied it off one handed. He tossed it into the trash as he flopped bonelessly down next to Danny.

 

Danny turned to sprawl against Peter’s chest, legs intertwining with Luke’s. Luke snuggled up against Danny’s back, closing his eyes and getting comfortable.

 

"Wait, wait, wait, **this** was part of your **training**?" Peter said, brain finally processing Danny's earlier words.

 

Danny stared at Peter, Luke grumbled sleepily. Peter blinked at Danny in confusion.

 

“...Yes,” Danny said with a tired sigh.

 

"But, you're a monk..." Peter said. Danny dropped his head down onto Peter’s chest.

 

“Yes,” Danny said, shoulders slumping.

 

Luke growled wordlessly.

 

“But…” Peter tried again, “You’re a… **monk**.”

 

“... Yes.” Danny replied in quiet defeat. Luke raised his head and glared at Peter.

 

“But…” Peter began.

 

Danny sighed heavily.

 

“Webs, if you don’t **shut up** I’m throwing you through the door,” Luke snapped.

 

“But…”

 

“Obviously not that kind of monk, Web-Head, now **shut up** and **go to sleep** or get out,” Luke said as he attempted to get comfortable once again.

  
“Yeah, yeah,” Peter grumbled, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep to the sound of Luke’s steady breathing and Danny’s soft snores.

**Author's Note:**

> end notes:  
> dámelo ahora - give it to me now  
> has lo que quieras - whatever you want / as you like it  
> gàn 干 - do it  
> Wǒ rù 我入 - fuck me  
> Kài 愒 - please, crave  
> Tiánbǔle wǒ 填补了我 - fill me up  
> Dài wǒ qù 带我去 - take me  
> jiào shòu 叫兽 - perverted teachers (lit. screaming beast) also a pun // Jiàoshòu 教授 - professor
> 
> The poem Danny recites isn’t mine:
> 
> “the most  
> beautiful tide
> 
> is the sweep  
> of your heart  
> against mine.”  
> ― Sanober Khan


End file.
